


Strangers

by EmmaThatWriterGirl



Series: Strangers/Saw [1]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 16,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaThatWriterGirl/pseuds/EmmaThatWriterGirl
Summary: Three strangers wake up in a bathroom only to discover they are pawns in a game carried out by the infamous Jigsaw killer.





	1. Waking Up

Adam woke up and realized that he was underwater. He rose from the water, gasping for air. He lifted himself out of the tub and fell to the floor. When he got to his feet, he tried to move but felt a tug. His hands found the chain and followed it to a pipe.

"Help! Someone help me" Adam said, hoping that someone would hear him. There was a loud dragging sound, and he looked off into the darkness. "Is someone there? Shit, I'm probably dead"

"You're not dead" spoke a raspy voice.

"Who's that?"

"There's no point in yelling" the other man's voice was a lot calmer than Adam's. "I already tried it"

"Turn on the lights"

"I would if I could"

"What the fuck is going on? Where am I?"

"I don't know yet"

"What is that smell?"

"Shh! Hang on a second, I think I found something" There was a click and the painfully bright lights came on, and Adam squinted in pain. That's when the woman who was in the bathroom also woke up. The two men noticed the deady body that was in the middle of the room. Adam turned away and began retching.

"What the hell?" the woman asked, not yet realizing the predicament she was in. Her eyes opened and the first thing she saw was the dead body. She screamed and stood up, feeling her chain yank on her ankle. It was attached to the pipes on the sink closest to the bathtub. She looked to her left and finally took notice of the blonde man. She didn't notice Adam until he began to scream.

"Help!" He fell to the floor and began yanking on his chain. "Help! Help!"

"Do you really think anyone can hear us right now?" the woman said. Adam stopped pulling at his chain, stood up and looked to the woman.

"What the fuck is this?" he asked

"Calm down, just calm down. Are you two hurt?" the other man asked. He looked the woman first, who just calmly shook her head. The man then looked to Adam.

"I don't know...yeah!" he said

"What's your name?"

"My name is very fucking confused! What's your name? What's going on here?"

"My name is Lawrence Gordon, I'm a doctor. I just woke up here, just like you two"

"I'm Vivian" the woman spoke. Adam was on the ground again, trying to pull at his chain. He tried pulling his foot out, making him groan in pain. Lawrence and Vivian made eye contact.

"Do you recognize him?" he asked her, pointing at the body.

"Can't say that I do" Vivian's attention turned towards Adam. "How about you?"

"No"

"Do you two have any idea how you got here?" Lawrence asked

"No" Vivian and Adam both replied.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Nothing. I went to bed in my shithole apartment, and woke up in an actual shithole. What about you, huh?" Adam said

"Well there's...there's not much to tell. I was on my way home from work and uh, I don't remember anything else" Lawrence explained. At this point, Adam had given up with the chain and just sat down. He looked towards Vivian.

"And what about you?" he asked

"The only thing I remember is heading over to my sister's, and then I woke up here" Vivian explained, as she sat down as well.

"First dead body I've ever seen. They look different in real life. They don't move" Adam said. Lawrence sat down, and started poking at the iron cuff around his ankle.

"From the looks of these chains, someone didn't want us to go very far either" he said. Adam suddenly stood up, and lifted up his shirt.

"Can you see any scars?" he asked

"What?"

"Huh? This is what they do man. They kidnap you and drug you and before you know it, you're in a bathtub and your kidneys are on eBay"

"I don't think anyone took your kidneys" Vivian said, in a matter of fact tone.

"How do you know?" Adam said, still searching for scars.

"She's right. Because you'd either be in terrible agony, or you'd be dead by now. Trust me" Lawrence said

"What are you, a surgeon?"

"Yeah"

"So, do you have an actual name or no?" Vivian asked. She stood up and moved closer to Adam. He turned to face her.

"Adam" He felt a bit calmer when he finally got a good look at her face. She was really pretty.

"Well Adam and Vivian," Lawrence spoke as he got to his feet. "What we need to do is start thinking about why we're here. Whoever brought us there could've killed us by now. But they didn't. They must want something from us. Question is what?" Lawrence moved forward a bit and noticed the clock that was above Vivian. "That clock"

"What about it?" Adam asked

"It's brand new"

"So?"

"Maybe someone wants us to know the time" Vivian said. She looked around the room and noticed the door beside Lawrence. "Lawrence, do you think you could reach the door?" He moved as far as the chain would allow and he began pushing on the door but with no luck. Adam started searching through his pockets and pulled an envelope wrapped in plastic out of one of them. He opened it up and pulled out a tape.

"What is that?" Lawrence asked. Adam didn't answer. "Excuse me"

"It's a tape" Adam said

"Where did you find it?"

"It was in my pocket" Lawrence and Vivian both searched their pockets and each found an envelope with their name on it. "It says play me" Lawrence opened his envelope and Vivian did the same thing. Her envelope contained a tape that said "play me" as did Lawrence's. There was also a bullet and a key in his. He tried using the key to free himself from his chains but it didn't work.

"Throw it over here" Adam said. Lawrence threw the key in Adam's direction. He picked up the key and tried using it but it wasn't working for him either. Adam looked towards Vivian. "Do you want to try?"

"If it isn't going to work for you two, it probably won't work for me" she said. Adam looked at the body, and then picked up his tape, giving it a quick look over. He then tried reaching for the tape player.

"Use your shirt" Lawrence suggested

"What?" Adam asked

"Your shirt" Adam caught onto what Lawrence was saying. He took off his long shirt. He held onto both sleeves and tried catching the tape player with the shirt, but couldn't quite get it.

"It won't work"

"There's gotta be something else you can use around here" Vivian said. Adam looked in the bathtub and took out the plug. He tied the cord around the sleeve of his shirt. It took about three tries before he could reach the tape player. He pulled it towards him. When he grabbed it, he open the player and popped in the tape. He closed it, pressed play and a voice spoke.

_Rise and shine Adam_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Rise and shine, Adam. You're probably wondering where you are. I'll tell you where you might be. You might be in the room that you die in. Up until now, you simply sat in the shadows, watching others live out their lives. But what do voyeurs see when they look into the mirror? Now, I see you as a strange mix of someone angry and yet apathetic. But mostly just pathetic. So are you going to watch yourself die today, Adam? Or do something about it?_

"I don't get it" Adam said when the tape stopped. Vivian grabbed her tape and threw it in Adam's direction. He glanced at her and then looked at her tape. He switched the tapes so now Vivian's was in the player.

_Hello Vivian. You may not realize it, but you know both of the men that are in the room with you. One of them is connected to the death of your father, who unfortunately lost his life after a long battle with lung cancer. The other knows more details about your own life than you do yourself. Trusting both of these men is the key to your survival, considering their past actions that connect themselves to you. Will you learn to trust them Vivian?_

Vivian tried to piece together what the tape said. She didn't know Adam or Lawrence before now. Or did she? And what does trust have to do with her survival?

"Throw me the player" Lawrence asked.

"No, you throw me your tape"

"Look, we're going to have to work together if we want to get out of here. Now just throw it to me"

"I'm not going to risk breaking it. You throw me your tape" Lawrence threw his tape in Adam's direction. Adam picked up the tape, took Vivian's out of the tape player and put Lawrence's in it. He pressed play.

_Dr. Gordon, this is your wake up call. Every day of your working life, you have given people the news that they are going to die soon. Now you will be the cause of death. Your aim in this game is to kill Adam or kill Vivian. You have until six on the clock to do it. There' s a man in the room with you. When there's that much poison in your blood. There are ways to win this hidden all around you. Just remember: X marks the spot for the treasure. If you do not kill Adam or Vivian by 6:00, then Alison and Diana will die, Dr. Gordon. And I'll leave you in this room to rot. Let the game begin._

Lawrence stood up.

"Give me that. Now" he said. Adam threw Lawrence the tape player and he caught it in his hands. He replayed part of the tape.

_Then Alison and Diana will die, Dr. Gordon. And I'll leave you in this room to rot._

"Any idea who that is? He knows us" Adam asked

"Wait a minute" Lawrence rewinded the tape again.

"What do you think? Probably a joke, right?"

"Shh, shh. Listen" Lawrence said.

_Let the game begin._ And after a very hushed silence. _Follow your heart._

"Follow your heart? What does that mean?" Vivian asked. Lawrence looked around and his eyes landed on the toilet next to Adam. He noticed the heart on it.

"There! Right next to you, on the toilet" Lawrence said, pointing at it. Adam looked at the toilet and bent down beside it. He looked inside of it. "Come on, come on" Lawrence urged. Adam gave him a look before sticking his hand inside. He fished around but couldn't find anything so he pulled his hand out.

"Anything?" Vivian asked

"No solids" Adam said

"Try taking off the lid" Adam followed Vivian's advice and removed the lid from the back of the toilet. He reached inside and pulled out a garbage bag.

"I really wish I had checked in there first" he said

"What is it?" Lawrence asked. Adam ripped the bag open, reached inside and pulled out three hacksaws. He took one of them and tried sawing at his chain. "Hey" Adam stopped his sawing to look at Lawrence. "Mind passing us the others?" Adam threw one saw over to Vivian and the other to Lawrence. He grabbed the garbage bag and tossed it in the bathtub. The three of them tried sawing through their chains, but they weren't making any progress. Adam's saw ended up breaking.

"Fuck! Fuck!" he screamed. He hit the saw against the pipe and then threw it at the mirror which was above Vivian. She ceased her sawing and managed to avoid Adam's saw and the piece of broken glass that fell.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing things!" she said. Adam gave her an apologetic look. Lawrence eventually gave up. He held up the saw and looked at it, understanding what the saws were actually for.

"He doesn't want us to cut through our chains. He wants us to cut through our feet. I think I may know who's done this to us" he said.

"What did you say?" Adam asked

"It's not someone I know personally. It's...just someone I know of"

"Jesus Christ! Tell me, who is it?"

"The last I heard...the police still hadn't caught him. And the only reason I know that is because I was a suspect. The newspapers started calling him the Jigsaw Killer. He finds ways for his victims to kill themselves"

"Wait? Did you say Jigsaw?" Vivian asked. That name was familiar to her. Lawrence and Adam both looked at her. "The only reason I know that name is because my bestfriend is the only known survivor of a Jigsaw trap"

 

 


	3. Amanda's Story

*Five months ago*

Vivian came home after a dinner with her sister and niece. Viv loved spending time with her sister Michelle, and niece Zoey. Spending time with them was a better way to grieve over the death of her father than drinking till she passes out every night. That stopped when she started seeing a therapist.

Vivian approached the door to her apartment, and dug for her keys in her purse when there was a flash. She looked in the direction of it but couldn't find the source. She saw that flash every single day when she got home. She pushed it to the back of her mind and opened the door. Her apartment was an absolute dump but she didn't care. As long as there was food and a bed in her apartment, that's all that mattered.

As soon as Vivian stepped foot in the kitchen, there was a knock on her door. She answered it, revealing a black man and an asian man. She could tell they were detectives.

"Are you Vivian Goodwin?" the black man asked.

"Yes I am? How can I help you?" Vivian asked

"My name is Detective Tapp and this is my partner Detective Sing"

"You're friends with Amanda Young, yes?" Sing asked.

"Yes. She's my best friend. Did something happen to her?"

"We'd like you to come down to the station. Amanda asked that we bring you. She'll explain everything" Tapp said.

* * *

When they arrived at the station, Tapp brought Vivian into the interrogation room where Amanda was waiting. Vivian couldn't stop herself from hugging her friend. Amanda's arms wrapped around Vivian.

"Amanda? Are you okay?" she asked. Amanda pulled away and looked at her friend. Vivian noticed the scars around her mouth. "What happened?"

"I'm ready to talk now that you're here" Amanda said, grabbing Vivian's hand and giving it a squeeze. Both of them sat on one side of the table, and Tapp sat on the other.

"Amanda...in your own time, tell me the first thing you remember" he said.

"I woke up. All I could taste was blood. And metal" she said. Vivian listened intently as Amanda told her story. "And then I saw the body. There was knife"

"What happened after you took it off?" Tapp asked. She explained. "You are, in fact, a drug addict. Isn't that right, Mandy? Do you think that is why he picked you? Are you grateful, Mandy?"

"He helped me"

There was a moment of silence before Tapp spoke again. "Miss Goodwin, I suggest Amanda spends the night with you tonight. Is that alright with you Amanda?" She nodded in return.

"As long as it's fine with her, it's fine with me" Vivian said.

* * *

Tapp and Sing needed to clear up some last minute questions with Amanda so Vivian was told to wait outside of the room for her.

"I'm sorry to hear about your friend Miss Goodwin" a soft voice said. She turned her head and saw a familiar man. It was Dr. Lawrence Gordon. He was her father's doctor for the duration of his cancer.

"Hello Dr. Gordon" Vivian said. He smiled at her and stepped closer to her. She quickly became uncomfortable when he reached out and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You know, if there's anything you need, all you have to do is give me a call" Lawrence gave her a flirtatious smile before walking away. Vivian appreciated Dr. Gordon for being her father's doctor, but what she didn't appreciate was all the flirting he did with her. She recalled back to one meeting she had with Dr. Gordon about her father.

* * *

_"I'm sorry to tell you this Miss Goodwin but the tumor in your father's lungs is inoperable" Lawrence told Vivian. She just stared at him, not wanting to believe his words. "Miss Goodwin?"_

_"Are you sure Dr. Gordon?" she asked._

_"I'm really sorry" he said. He got up from behind his desk and sat in the chair that was next to Vivian's. "If there was something I could do, I would"_

_"It's not your fault" Vivian's eyes were brimming with tears. Lawrence never peeled his eyes away from her. He thought she was beautiful. He always loved seeing her come through his door, and he always treasured the time he had alone with her. Even if he had to deliver bad news to her._

_"If there's anything you need," Lawrence started. He placed his hand on Vivian's bare knee. Her breath caught in her throat. She glanced down at his hand, and regretted wearing a dress. Lawrence started leaning in closer to her. "Anything at all---"_

_Vivian quickly stood up. "I'm sorry Dr. Gordon but I have to go" She left the office as quickly as she could._

* * *

*Present day*

When Vivian's memory of Dr. Gordon came back to her, she turned her head in his direction.

"Now I remember! I do know you!" she said, pointing at Lawrence. "Do you remember me?"

"Yes, I do. How could I forget the daughter of one of my favourite patients?" he said. Adam kept darting his eyes between the two, clearly confused.

"Wait, so you two know each other?" he asked.

"Lawrence here was my father's doctor while he had cancer, and the only reason my father was his favourite patient was because of me. He'd start flirting with me any chance he got" Vivian explained. She then turned around and faced Adam.

"Now why the hell are you starting to seem familiar?"

 


	4. Vivian's Neighbour

*five months ago*

Vivian and Amanda went back to the former's apartment. Vivian still felt a bit uneasy from her encounter with Dr. Gordon. Amanda could sense this.

"Viv, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just worried about you"

"I'll be fine. Do you have anything to eat? I'm starving"

"If you find anything appetizing, I'll cook. While you're doing that, I'll be checking the mail" Vivian grabbed the keys and made her way down to the building lobby where the mailboxes were. She was sifting through her mail when a concerning letter caught her attention.

It was from her ex-boyfriend Warren. They were together for three years before Vivian ended things off with him for being abusive and possessive. He even raped her on several occasions. Ever since then, Vivian had had a hard time trusting any man. She ripped open the letter and began reading it.

 _Viv,_  
_I'm writing you this letter to let you know that they let me out of prison. Don't ask how I got your address. Just know that I'm coming to get you and then we can get married like we always wanted. Nothing is stopping me from getting you._

_Warren_

Vivian angrily ripped up the letter. Why the hell did they let that piece of shit out of prison? She worked so hard to get him in prison.

"Hey, is everything alright?" a soft voice asked. Vivian turned around and noticed her neighbour who lived right across the hall from her. His name was Adam Stanheight.

"Hey Adam. It's nothing"

"Are you sure it's nothing?"

"Yeah" Vivian took note of the camera Adam had in his hand. She knew the people paid him to follow people around and take pictures of them. "Catch anything good today?" Vivian motioned towards the camera.

"Not really. Do you want me to walk to your apartment?" Adam offered. She accepted his offer with a nod and a smile. She always felt comfortable around Adam and liked being alone with him for some reason.

"Well, this is me" Vivian said as they approached her door.

"Yeah, me as well" Adam said, referring to the apartment across from hers. He opened the door and was about to go inside when Vivian stopped him.

"Do you think you could take my picture sometime?" she asked.

"Y-yeah. Just name a time and place" he replied.

"Great. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Adam gave Vivian a smile and a nod, before she retreated into her apartment. He entered his own apartment.

* * *

Adam was in the process of developing some photos. He was paid to follow people and take pictures of people, but none of the pictures were of people he was asked to follow. They were of Vivian. He's been in love with her since the day she moved in across the hall. She first moved in about a year ago, and Adam ran into her as she was bringing boxes inside.

* * *

_It was like any other day for Adam. He got paid to follow people around and take pictures of people. It wasn't the best job in the world but it put food on the table, and photography was what he did best. When he entered the apartment building, there were boxes in the lobby. It looked like someone was moving in. He heard the voices of two women coming down the stairs._

_"You know, Allen and I would have let you stay with us. You wouldn't even have to pay rent" the first woman said._

_"Michelle, I appreciate that but I can take care of myself" the other woman said._

_"I know Vivian but if he finds you---"_

_"He's in prison. Besides, I still have Detective Hoffman's number incase anything happens" The two women finally reached the end of the stairs, and they both grabbed a box. The younger woman took notice of Adam. "Oh, hello"_

_"Hi" Adam replied. The other woman turned to look at him as well. Both girls had red hair. The older of the two seemed to be in her early thirties while the younger one looked to be around Adam's age. "Are you two moving in?"_

_"I'm the one that's moving in. My sisters just helping me with the boxes" the younger woman said._

_"Would you like an extra hand?"_

_"We'd appreciate that, thank you" she replied with a smile. Adam gave a grin in return and grabbed one of the boxes. "I'm Vivian by the way, and this is my sister Michelle"_

_"I'm Adam" He began to follow Michelle and Vivian up the stairs until they reached her apartment. It just so happened to be right across from his. "Looks like we're neighbors. I live right across the hall"_

_"That's awesome" Vivian said as she set a box down. She took notice of the camera around his neck. "Are you a photographer?"_

_"Yeah. I mean, I don't take professional pictures in a studio or anything. People pay me to take pictures of other people"_

_"So, kind of like a private investigator?" Michelle asked._

_"Yeah, except I just take pictures and give them to my clients" Adam explained. Michelle's cell phone started to ring and she answered it._

_"That was Allen. Zoey isn't feeling well"_

_"Go. Your daughter needs you. Adam can help me with the rest" Vivian said. Michelle hugged Vivian goodbye and waved to Adam as she left the apartment. "So, shall we get the rest of those boxes up here? Then as a thank you, you can come over and I can make us some dinner"_

_"I'd like that" Adam said. She flashed him another smile and right then and there, Adam knew that she was the girl of his dreams._

* * *

Adam stared at the picture in his hand. If Vivian ever found out that he secretly stalked and took photos of her, she would never talk to him again. He heard a knock on his front door which knocked him out of his Vivian related thoughts. When he went to answer the door, it was the love of his life with tears staining her cheeks.

"Adam, can I spend the night here? I can't be alone tonight" she said.

"Yeah. Make yourself at home" he said.

*Present Day*

"I think my memory is finally coming back to me. Adam and I are neighbors. That's why he's so familiar to me. We literally pass each other in the hall everyday" Vivian said.

"It seems that Adam and I both connect to you" Lawrence said.

"Yeah. I'm your neighbor and Lawrence is your dad's doctor" Adam said.

"The question I have is why does that matter? What makes me so important to you two?" Vivian asked. It was the one thing Lawrence and Adam had in common with each other though they didn't know it, and Vivian didn't know either. Both of them had feelings for the girl.

 

 


	5. When You're Stuck In A Bathroom

"Are we sure that it's Jigsaw who put us in here?" Vivian asked. She sat with her back flat against the wall and her legs stretched out in front of her. Lawrence told her and Adam what he knew about Jigsaw.

"I'm sure" Lawrence said

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?" Adam asked. It was more directed to Lawrence than Vivian. "You could be the one that put us in this room!"

"I'm in exactly the same situation you two are in"

"Wrong!" Adam stood up, the chain pulling on his ankle. "You've got one thing I don't. Information! You know who did this!" He picked up a piece of the broken mirror. "Now you either tell me what's going on or I'll cut you with this! You hear me, I'll cu---" He stopped when he noticed something odd about the piece of glass. It was transparent but when he looked at the other side, it was his reflection.

"What is it?" Vivian asked

"It's a two way mirror" Vivian stood up and took off the sweater she was wearing. She wrapped it around her fist and punched the mirror. The glass shattered and a surveillance camera was revealed. Adam spoke again. "So that's what this is. Reality tv. Can you hear me in there? I'm having a blast. This is the most fun I've had without lubricant" He proceeded to try and throw things at the camera. "Make sure you're getting everything"

"That's not going to do anything" Lawrence said

"You just want to leave it running on us"

"I agree with Adam. I'm not comfortable knowing that someone is watching us through that thing" Vivian said

"We won't stop it. That's why we can't cut through these chains. That's why you won't break that glass. Every possible angle has been pre thought out" Lawrence said

"You sound like you admire this prick" Adam said

"To overcome something, you have to understand what a perfect engine it is. That's how you fight disease. Now that tape told us to find an X. There has to be an X somewhere in this room. Help me find it"

"How can you be the calm doctor guy, when you're wife and kid are out there? He's got them too. He could be doing anything to them right now. Are you thinking about that?"

"I am thinking about that. I've been thinking about the last thing I've said to my daughter" As Lawrence and Adam had their argument, Vivian's mind drifted back to Michelle. The last time she saw her, was one of the rare nights that Vivian got really drunk.

* * *

I _t was about one o'clock in the morning. Michelle got up when she heard the doorbell ring numerous times. She put on her robe and went to answer the front door. It was Vivian and she looked really dazed._

_"Hey there, sissy" Vivian slurred._

_"You've been drinking, haven't you?" Michelle asked_

_"M-maybe, but I only had like three drinks. Maybe four"_

_"Well judging from your breath, it smells more like fifteen. What have I told you about drinking? You were doing so well on your sobriety and you've been meeting with your therapist"_

_"I miss him Michelle"_

_"That's no excuse to get drunk. How did you get here? Did you walk? You know at this hour is when the creeps like to come out and search for their prey?"_

_"I don't need you to worry about me all the time"_

_"But I do. Whether you're drunk or not"_

_"Yeah but---" Vivian stopped when she threw up and fell to the ground. Then she started to cry. Michelle crouched beside her, and started to rub her back. "I'm sorry Michelle"_

_"It's okay, sweetheart. Why don't come in, and throw on a pair of jammies? I'll pull out the couch for you and you can spend the night" Vivian nodded as Michelle helped her up and inside the house._

* * *

"Would you like to see her?" Lawrence asked, knocking Vivian out of her thoughts. Lawrence reached into his pocket and got out his wallet, which he threw to Adam. "Vivian, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just thinking about my sister. I hope she's okay" Vivian responded. Adam looked at the pictures in Lawrence's wallet.

"She's beautiful" Adam said, referring to Diana. "You gonna have any more kids?"

"We've talked about it, but with our schedules it's difficult enough to concentrate on one" Lawrence said.

"So where's the lucky wife?"

"There's another picture behind the one you're looking at. It's my favorite one because we're all in it together. Someone, usually me, always has to hold the camera which means I'm usually missing from the photos"

The photo Lawrence was talking about, wasn't there. Instead, it was a photo of Alison and Diana tied up and gagged. Adam looked at the back of the photo.

_X marks the spot. Sometimes you see more with your eyes shut._

 


	6. X Marks The Spot

"It's, uh, not here" Adam said, referring the the photo Lawrence told him was.

"What?" Lawrence asked

"This photo you're talking about. It's not here"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah" Adam threw the wallet back over to Lawrence. He kept the photo of the tied up Alison and Diana which had Jigsaw's hint on the back. Lawrence began looking through the wallet to find the photo but it wasn't there.

"He must have taken it"

* * *

They've been stuck in the bathroom for a few hours now, and they weren't any closer to figuring a way out.

"X marks the spot" Lawrence said. He began touching the pipes and feeling the wall. "X marks the spot. We need to search this room again. What are you doing over there?" He was talking to Adam, who was sitting on the edge of the tub, looking at the photo. "Excuse me!"

"Just because I'm stuck in this room with you doesn't mean I have to report to you every ten seconds" Adam said

"I really don’t see the point in us not helping one another"

"What do you want me to do? I'm on a leash"

"Yeah, there's only so much we can do with limited mobility" Vivian added.

"That's exactly why we need to talk. We need to think" Lawrence said

"I am thinking!" Adam said

"Well then don’t keep me in the dark about what you’re thinking!"

"Well, the only thing I can think about right now is how hungry I am" Vivian said. She noticed the look on Adam's face. Like he had just realized something. "What's going on Adam?"

"Turn off the lights" he said.

"What?" Lawrence asked

"Turn them off, now. Please?" Adam said, standing up.

"Why?"

"Just turn them off for a second" Lawrence turned off the lights. Adam and Vivian noticed it right away, but Lawrence didn't. He just shrugged. "Jesus, behind you" He looked and finally noticed the glowing X.

"How come we didn't see that before?"

"It must be glow in the dark paint. It probably wasn't charged up" Vivian said. Lawrence turned the light back on, and then grabbed the saw that was on the ground. He began breaking the wall with it. Once he made a big enough hole, he reached inside it and pulled out a box. He placed it on the ground and sat down.

"Open it" Adam said

"It's locked. The key, the one from my envelope, where is it?" Lawrence asked. Adam looked around and found the key. He picked it up and threw it over to Lawrence. Lawrence grabbed the key and unlocked the box with it. Inside was a cellphone. He picked it up and showed it to Vivian and Adam.

"A cellphone. The most beautiful invention on this planet!" Lawrence also revealed a cigarette. Adam seemed real happy about it. "Make that second most beautiful invention. Give me that"

"Are you serious?" Vivian asked.

"She's right. You're really going to put something you found in this room in your mouth?" Lawrence said.

"Yes, I'm willing to risk it. Give me that sweet cancer" Adam said. Lawrence ignored him. He tossed everything else that was in the box to the side, except for a small note. "I don't care. I really don't. Give me one of those"

_The cigarettes are harmless, I promise. Smoking is only poisonous when it ends in bloodshed. Think about this-you don't need a gun to kill Adam or Vivian._

"May I please have a cigarette?" Adam asked again.

"Shut up about the cigarette, will you?" Vivian said.

"I'm trying the police" Lawrence said. He dialled 911 but the call never went through. He tried again but there was still no luck. "Shit. This was meant to receive calls, not make them. Wait a minute, this has happened before"

 


	7. a plan

"Last night, after I finished at the hospital. I was walking back to my car. I thought I was alone, but I’m sure someone else was there" Lawrence explained. He also explained how he tried to dial the number for security but he couldn't get through. He attempted to use his cell phone but it wasn't working either. He also said that someone in a pig mask attacked him. "That...thing. It was waiting for me" There was a moment of silence between the three. Vivian was sitting against the wall, hugging her knees to her chest, and Adam stared at Lawrence. "How did you know to turn off the lights?"

"Who cares? It worked" Adam said.

"Yeah, but how did you know?"

"Instinct"

"Instinct?"

"I also share Lawrence's skepticism" Vivian commented.

"You know what?" Lawrence asked, looking over to Adam. "You're a terrible liar"

"You say that like you know me?" Adam said.

"What else aren't you telling us?"

"Well, um, let’s see. On my sixth birthday, my best friend at that time, Scott Tibbs, stabbed me with a rusty nail. I didn’t tell you about that. I didn’t’ tell you thamy last girlfriend..." Lawrence sighed, putting his hands in his head, and Vivian groaned, banging her head against the wall. "who was a feminist vegan punk, broke up with me because she thought I was too angry. Uh, I haven’t told you that one of my toenails is slightly--"

"Just stop it!" Lawrence snapped. "You knew to turn off these lights!"

"Whatever"

"I'm dealing with a juvenile" Lawrence stood up. Vivian was the only one who was sitting down. She closed her eyes, reading herself for the impending argument.

"You wanna know?"

"Yeah" Adam reached into the tub, and grabbed the picture of Allison and Diana.

"Here it is" Adam said, throwing the picture. It first landed in Vivan's lap. She opened her eyes and looked at the picture.

"Oh my God" she gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. She looked over to Lawrence, and hesitantly, gave him the picture. As soon as he saw the picture, a look of pure shock appeared on his face.

"W-where did you get this?" Lawrence asked.

"It was in your wallet. Behind the photo of your daughter" Adam said

"W-why didn't you show me this before?"

"I couldn't" Lawrence began to sob as he touched the photo. "I'm sorry" Adam sat against a pipe, lowering his head.

"What are you doing to them you bastard?!" Lawrence screamed. He then tried holding himself together. The note that he found in the box caught his eye. He looked between Adam and Vivian to make sure that they weren't looking. Adam still had his head in his hands and Vivian was preoccupied with a large piece of glass that was beside her. Lawrence grabbed the cigarette and dipped one end of it into the pile of blood. When he was done, he placed it back in the box. He stood up again, making both Adam and Vivian look at him.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked. He didn't answer, but instead turned off the lights.

"What the hell are you doing?" Vivian asked

"Listen to me you two, I want you play along with on this" Lawrence whispered. He explained his plan to them. He was going to offer Adam a cigarette, and Adam was going to pretend to die because of the 'poison' Lawrence put onto it. "You two got that?" Lawrence turned the lights back on. "You still want that cigarette?"

"Umm, yeah. Sure" Adam said. Lawrence grabbed the cigarette that wasn't poisoned from the box. He threw it to Adam along with the lighter. Adam put the cigarette, and lit it. He took a long drag, smiling of relief. He then, albeit very dramatically pretended to die. He made jerky movements and choking sounds until he fell to the ground and 'died'. Lawrence and Vivian looked to each other.

"There! I’ve done it! I’ve killed him with the poison, just like you wanted! Now where’s my family?! Where are they?!"

"Let us go!" Vivian said. Adam's body suddenly jerked, and he cried out. He spasmed and jerked for a few moments before grabbing his chained ankle.

"Jesus christ!" Adam said. Vivian grew concerned. She got on her hands and knees, reaching over towards Adam as best as she could. She managed to touch his leg, just above his ankle.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I just got electrocuted"

"That was our way out!" Lawrence said. Vivian whipped her head in his direction and glared at him.

"Did you not hear what he just said? He got electrocuted for fucksakes!"

"Get this thing off me! Get it off!" Adam said, desperately trying to pry the chain off of his foot.

"Stop acting!" Lawrence said

"You think I would make that up just to mess up your stupid fucking charade?"

"Alright. That's it" Lawrence grabbed the saw again. He frantically tried to saw through the chain but to no avail. "Damn it!" He angrily threw the saw down. At this point, Adam was sitting back against the wall, looking sort of dazed.

"I remember everything now. I remember how I got here" Adam said.

 

 


	8. a phone call

_Adam was walking up to his apartment, smoking a cigarette with a camera hanging around his neck. On his way up, he ran into his favourite neighbour. She didn't look very happy and seemed to be in a rush to get back to her apartment._

_"Hey Viv, where are you off to in such a hurry?" Adam asked_

_"Oh, uh, I had a long day and I just wanted to get home" Vivian said. Adam knew her well enough to know when she was lying and when something was wrong with her._

_"How about I come over in a bit, and you can tell me about it?"_

_"I'd like that Adam. If you're hungry, I can make us something to eat"_

_"Sounds good. See you in about an hour" Vivian gave him a smile before she retreated back into her apartment. Adam smiled to himself, letting his mind drift to his crush. Maybe tonight would be the night he reveals his feelings to her and finally kisses her, like he's wanted to do since the day they met. When he entered his apartment, he went to his darkroom. He grabbed a photo that was developing out of a tray and put it on a clothesline. It was a photo of Lawrence. He had several photos of him but not as much as there was of Vivian._

* * *

_He ended up falling asleep. When he woke up, the lights were turned off. He tried turning them back on but they wouldn't. Adam grabbed a flashlight and tried to turn it on, but it wasn't working either._

_"Great" he scoffed to himself. He heard something moving somewhere in his apartment. He grabbed his camera to use as a light source. He opened the darkroom door. "Is someone there?" The flash from the camera illuminated the apartment."I can hear you"  There was another flash. Adam began to carefully wander the apartment, occasionally taking pictures so he could see. An evil sounding laugh startled him. The flash revealed a creepy looking doll. "Christ!" He grabbed a baseball bat and hit the doll with it until it stopped laughing. He heard movement again. "Who is that? Is that you Viv?"_

_He asked since he gave Vivian a spare key to his apartment. He gave it to her incase she needed a place to stay. Especially since her abusive ex was released from prison. Then again, if it was Vivian, she would have let Adam know she was in the apartment like she always does. "Who's in there?  Come on out! I’ll kill you, you motherfucker!" He approached the closet and opened it. When the flash went off again, someone in a red robe and pig mask attacked him._

* * *

"Okay, so you two remember how you got here, but I don't" Vivian said. The cellphone began to ring. Lawrence picked it up and answered it. 

"Who is this?" Lawrence asked,

_"Daddy?"_

"Diana?"

_"Daddy, is that you?"_

"Yeah, baby it's me. I'm here"

_"I'm scared daddy"_

"Don’t worry honey, everything’s going to be okay. Where’s Mommy?"

_"She's here with me"_

"Let me talk to her sweetie, okay? Put Mommy on"

_"The bad man from my room is here. He has us tied up and he has a gun"_

"W-what man?"

_"Please come home Daddy!"_

"Hello? Hello? Diana?"

_"Larry?"_ Allison spoke.

"Ally? Is that you?"

_"Is Adam there?"_ Lawrence looked towards Adam.

"How do you know? Ally, what is going on?"

_"Don’t believe Adam’s lies. He knows you. He knew all about you before today. Tell Vivian not to trust him. Tell her he's been lying to her as well"_ The line then went dead.

"Hello? Ally? Ally? Hello?" Lawrence stood up again. "God damn you! If you so much as lay a finger on them, I’ll kill you! You hear me? You son of a bitch! I’ll kill you!" Lawrence went back down the ground, slamming his fist on ground. "Fuck!"

"Are they okay?" Adam asked. 

"My wife. She mentioned your name" 

"What did she say?"

"She told me not to believe you"

"Believe me about what?"

"She told me, you knew me" Lawrence stood up, angrily glaring at Adam. "Who are you?"

"You know who I am" Adam couldn't look at him. Almost like he was hiding something.

"Stop the lies! You're a liar! I need to know the truth!" 

"Lawrence," Vivian spoke, standing up. "I know the situation we are in is a very bad and stressful one but I know Adam, and he--"

"He's been lying to you too" Lawrence said to her. Vivian stared at Lawrence for a brief moment. "Adam's been lying to me?" She turned to look at the aforementioned person. "Is he right? Are you a liar?"

"I'm a liar?" Adam said, making eye contact with Lawrence. "What did you do last night Lawrence Work at a hospital? Saving sick children? You told me that after you left your house last night, you went to work at a hospital"  

"That's because it's the truth" 

"No it’s not. Your wife is right, Larry. You don’t recall getting your picture taken in that parking lot?" Adam quickly stood up and reached for the bag that was in the bathtub. "I can prove that you didn’t go anywhere near a hospital last night" He revealed the photos he took of Lawrence. However, Adam was unaware that some of his photos of Vivian were there too. They didn't go unnoticed by her. She grabbed one of them, and then looked at the ones on the floor. Why would Adam do this? Why would he stalk her and take photos of her? "It’s not the first time I’ve done it either, Larry. I’ve been taking pictures of you for a few days now" Lawrence grabbed one of the photos of him. 

"But why?"

"You wanna know what I do? I get paid to take pictures of rich guys like you who go to seedy, out-of-the-way motels to fuck their secretaries. Last night I went to your house. I watched you leave. I followed you all the way to that shitbag hotel" 

"You've uh, had these with you the whole time?"

"I found them, in there with the hacksaws" Adam pointed to the toilet where he had found the saws. I don't know how they got there"

"Yeah, right. You’re so full of it!" Lawrence crumpled up the photo and threw it at Adam. 

"Aww, face it, Larry, we’re both bulls hitters. But my camera isn’t. It doesn’t know how to lie. It only shows you what’s put right in front of it. Just out of curiosity, what did you do in that motel room? You got out of there pretty fast" 

"He was with me last night" Vivian said, unable to look at Lawrence or Adam. She was still freaked out over seeing all the photos of her. "My memory is coming back to me. I remember everything from last night"


	9. secrets revealed

_Vivian sat waiting in the motel room. She really didn't want to be here, but he kept calling, telling her that he wanted to meet with her. It was the only way to get him to stop. This wasn't the first time he'd done it either. She knew what he wanted. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to begin an affair with her. Vivian knew better than that though. He knew he was a married man. She didn't want to break up a family. But everytime she caved in. There was a knock on the door. Vivian answered it, not surprised to see Lawrence._

_"Thank you for seeing me tonight" Lawrence said. Vivian sighed, sitting on the bed._

_"Why did you want me here?" she asked. Lawrence sat beside her._

_"You know why" He began to play with her hair, enjoying how soft it felt between his fingers. "I wanted to see you again. You don't come to the hospital any more"_

_"I have no reason to go to the hospital. My dad died" Vivian closed her eyes when she felt Lawrence stroking her cheek. "Shouldn't you be with your family?"_

_"I kept thinking about you. I couldn't get you off my mind. I needed to see you" Lawrence leaned in and pressed his lips to her neck. His hands reached for her blouse. He had got the first button undone when the phone rang. They both looked at it. "Did you tell anyone you're here?"_

_"No, did you?" Lawrence shook his head. Vivian picked up the phone. "Hello?" She heard a voice asking for Lawrence. She looked towards him. "It's for you" Lawrence took the phone from Vivian._

_"Hello?"_

_"I know what you're doing, doctor" a voice whispered. Before Lawrence could respond, the line went dead. He put the phone down._

_"Look Lawrence, I have to go, and you should too" Vivian said. She grabbed her bag and made he way to the door. "And this should be the last time you call me" She told him before she left the room._

* * *

_Vivian reached her apartment when she ran into Adam. He had his camera, obviously coming back from work._

_"Hey Viv, where you off to in such a hurry?" he asked._

_"Oh, uh, I had a long day and I just wanted to get home" she replied._

_"How about I come over in a bit, and you can tell me about it?"_

_"I'd like that Adam. If you're hungry, I can make us something to eat"  
_

_"Sounds good. See you in about an hour" Vivian smiled at Adam, and went inside her apartment. She dropped her bag on the couch and made her way into the kitchen. However, before her feet could touch the tile flooring, a pig masked person came up behind her and sedated her. Before Vivian's eyes closed, she could hear a familiar sounding voice speak to her._

_"I'm so sorry"_

* * *

"You were with him last night?" Adam asked. There was a tone of both hurt and jealousy in his voice. 

"Yes. I was" Vivian snapped at him. She finally managed to look at him. She picked up some of the photos of her that were lying on the floor. "Do you want to explain to me why you have pictures of me as well? Did someone pay you?" 

"No. No one paid me to take pictures of you. I did it because..." Adam couldn't finish his sentence. He couldn't now that Vivian found out and hated him now. 

"How long have you been stalking me Adam?"

"Since the day we met" 

"So all those flashes I saw? The times I got the feeling I was being watched? That was you?" Adam nodded, not able to look at her anymore. "I trusted you Adam. I trusted you and all this time you've been an obsessive creep"

"Who was it?" Lawrence spoke up.

"Who was what?" Adam asked

"The person who paid you to follow me, who was it?"

"He calls himself Bob and he gives me the money up front. Two hundred bucks a night. If I’d have known I was gonna end up here, I would’ve asked for a hell of a lot more"

"What does that mean? Does that mean you saw what happened to me?"

"What I saw was you get into your car. That's it. I didn’t ask your name. I didn’t know who you were. I don’t know how I got here, I don’t know how you got here. I just took the shots and went straight home to develop the. Next thing I know I’m chained to a pipe in some prehistoric bathroom, staring at the guy I’ve been taking shots of all night, and a girl who probably now wishes I was dead"

"I don't necessarily wish you were dead, but at the same time I wouldn't mind if you were" Vivian said, glaring at Adam. 

"Clearly, whoever paid you to take the pictures of me is the one who put us in here" Lawrence said

"Maybe" Adam said

"Maybe? What do you mean maybe? Of course it is! What did he look like?" 

"I don’t know, he was just a guy" 

"Was he tall, was he skinny, obese, what?"

"I don’t take notes about his appearance"

"There has to be something you remember!" 

"I can't!"

"You’re telling us you don’t remember a thing about the guy?" 

"I told you, I-"

"Oh for fucksake Adam!" Vivian screamed.

"He’s a tall black guy, he’s got a scar around his neck, okay?" Both Lawrence and Vivian knew immediately who Adam was talking about.

"Tapp. Detective Tapp" Lawrence said.

"Whoa, the guy who paid me to take these photos was not a cop" 

"No, no, he was discharged from the police force. He broke down after his partner was killed. but that didn’t stop him from harassing me. The guy became obsessed. He’s convinced himself that I must have somehow been involved with the murders. He’s crazy"

"I've only met Tapp once when I was with Amanda at the station but a detective I keep in touch with told me about him" Vivian explained.

"You helped him" Lawrence pointed at Adam. "You took money from him to invade my privacy. How could you do that?"

"Call it my need to eat" Adam said

"Right, right. You know what Adam? You’re not a victim of this game, you’re a part of it" 

"Oh really? Obviously this cop thinks you’re the one behind it all" 

"I told you, he’s not a cop. He’s a bottom feeder, just like you"

"What are you more pissed off about? The fact that I took some shots of you or the fact that I took some shots of you while you were cheating on your wife? With her, no less" Adam pointed towards Vivian.

"I did not cheat on her!"

"Oh, really?" Vivian said. She crossed her arms and sneered at Lawrence. "So? All those times you wanted me to meet up with you? All those times you seduced me and make me cave in? That wasn't cheating?" 

"What do you care what I think anyway? I don’t give a crap if you covered yourself in peanut butter and had a 15-hooker gang bang!" Adam said. He looked to Vivian. "Why did you do it Viv?"

"I tried to stop it. But he just kept calling, and calling, and calling. So I met up with him. Every. Single. Time. Each meeting always ended with us fucking each other" Vivian gripped her hair and slid down the wall. "I felt guilty each time. Not just because Lawrence is married, but because of my feelings for you" 

"Feelings? For me?" 

"Well, I did. Right up until the moment I found out you've been stalking me" 

"How did I get here?" Lawrence said after he collapsed to the ground. "I had...I had everything. My whole life was in perfect order" There was silence between the three of them. Adam sat on his pipe, looking down at the ground when one of the photos caught his eye.

"Was there someone else at your house last night?" Adam asked Lawrence. "Besides your wife and daughter?"

"No" 

"Well there's someone here" Adam threw Lawrence the photo he was referring to. Lawrence looked at it.

"I know him. Zep. His name is Zep. He's an orderly at my hospital" 

"I've met him a few times before. I caught him talking to my father once or twice" Vivian said

"Zep. You perverted little psychopath. I’m gonna take great pleasure in seeing you pay for this! You bastard fuck!" Adam looked up at the clock. The other two noticed and looked up at it as well. The time read 6:00.

"We're out of time" Adam said.


	10. desperate measures

The phone started ringing again. Lawrence answered it, thinking it was Zep on the other end.

"Is that you Zep, you bastard!?" Lawrence said. Both Vivian and Adam stood up. "I know its you, you son of a bitch!"

_"Larry?"_  Alison spoke.

"Ally?"

_"You failed"_ Lawrence became concerned when he heard sounds of a struggle. 

"Hello? Hello?"

_"Larry?"_

"Ally! Honey, are you all right?"

_"No, we're not. Get down! Larry, where are you?"_

"I don’t know. I’m being held captive in a room somewhere"

_"What? What are you talking about?"_

"I'm so sorry, Ally"

_"Honey, we need you here"_

"I’m sorry for everything. It’s my fault. Please forgive me. I’ve always been happy with you"

_"Mommy!"_ Diana cried out. Gun shots followed and Lawrence went into a panic.

"Ally! Ally!" The screams and gunshots continued. Lawrence broke down and started crying. That was until his chain electrocuted him, the way Adam's did earlier.

"Lawrence?" Vivian asked. Both her and Adam were frightened. They looked to each other before looking at Lawrence again.

"Lawrence, get up!" Adam said. The two of them tried to get closer to him but their chains prevented them from doing so. "Lawrence! Get up!"

"Please! We need you!" Vivian and Adam started throwing rocks at him in an attempt to get him up. Lawrence started moving. "Thank God"

"We thought you were dead" 

"He electrocuted me" Lawrence said

"I told you! The same thing happened to me, see? I wasn’t lying, see?" Adam said. Lawrence tugged at his chain.

"Fuck this shit!" he screamed. He continued tugging at the chain until the phone started ringing again. He tried reaching for it desperately. He couldn't so he tried using the box to reach it. It wasn't enough. Adam and Vivian were both panic stricken watching him breakdown. 

"Lawrence, calm down" 

"There's got to be a way out of this" Vivian said

"Shut up both of you! Shut up! My family needs me!" Lawrence said. He let out screams of rage as he pulled on the chain. Then he snapped. He began to unbutton his shirt. Adam and Vivian were trying their best to calm him down.

"Lawrence, there's a way out of here" Lawrence tied his shirt around his leg, above where the chain was resting on his ankle. The other two knew what he was about to do. Vivian started hyperventilating, unable to speak and Adam was trying to talk Lawrence out of what he was about to do.

"No! What are you doing?" Adam asked. Lawrence made sure the shirt was tied tight around his ankle, biting the sleeve of his shirt. He grabbed the saw, and began to cut off his own foot. Adam started screaming and Vivian went pale. While she didn't pass out, she did fall to the ground. Her hand landed on a shard of glass, slicing into her skin. However, she was too much in shock too even notice. When Lawrence was done, he threw the saw across the room. Lawrence crawled over to the phone, picking it up with a bloody hand. Adam was still freaking out. Lawrence crawled over to the dead body and grabbed the gun that was in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Vivian asked. He loaded the gun with a bullet. She stood up and tried to walk over to him, but her own chain prevented that from happening. He was going to kill Adam and she didn't want him to.

"Lawrence don't!" Adam begged.

"Don't kill him Lawrence! Kill me instead! Just please don't kill Adam!" Vivian begged. Lawrence didn't listen to her and pointed the gun at Adam.

"Lawrence, it’s not me who did this to you!" 

"Let him live! Kill me instead!" 

"You have to die. I'm sorry...my family" Lawrence said. He fired the gun. The bullet hit Adam in the upper chest area and he fell to the ground. Vivian screamed out.

"No! Adam!" she cried, finally letting tears leave her eyes. She tried crawling over to him, her chain giving her just enough length so that she could grab him. She began crying into Adam's shirt. Lawrence started to cry again.

"I’ve done it! Now show them to me!" The door opened. Both Lawrence and Vivian looked to see Zep. He had a gun in his hand. Lawrence grabbed onto his leg. 

"You bastard! I’ll fucking kill you!" he tried to shoot Zep with the gun he shot Adam with but there were no bullets. Zep walked over to Adam, and started kicking him, checking to see that he was dead.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Vivian said. She gripped onto Zep's leg. He shot her in the shoulder, making her cry out in pain and let go of him. She clutched her wounded shoulder and began weeping. Zep pointed the gun at Lawrence.

"You're too late" Zep said

"Why?" Lawrence asked.

"It's the rules" Lawrence prepared himself for his impending death but Zep was pulled down to the ground when Adam grabbed him by the ankle. After a bit of a struggle, Adam grabbed the lid from the back of the toilet. He beat Zep to death with it.

 

 


	11. game over

Lawrence crawled his way over to Adam and Vivian. The both of them gripped onto Lawrence, sobbing in pain and fright.

"You two are gonna be alright. You're both just wounded in the shoulder. I have to go and get help. If I don't get help, I'm going to bleed to death" Lawrence said. His voice was weak and shaky.

"Don't leave us" Adam begged.

"Lawrence, please" Vivian cried. He started to crawl away. Both Adam and Vivian tried reaching for him. Lawrence stopped crawling to look at them.

"Don't worry. I'll bring someone back. I promise" he said. He started crawling again. Vivian and Adam still cried his name. Once Lawrence reached the door, he looked at them one last time.

"We're gonna be okay?" Adam asked.

"I wouldn't lie to you two" Lawrence then left the bathroom, leaving Adam and Vivian alone. The two of them looked at each other. Using her injured and bloody hand, Vivian grabbed one of Adam's hands. She squeezed it, making her hand hurt, but she didn't care at this point. She touched her forehead to his.

"Viv, I'm sorry. I should have told you"

"I-it's alright. I f-forgive you" Vivian said. Since this might be the last time that they might see each other again, Adam finally decided to confess to her.

"I love you" Vivian smiled weakly. She began to feel very weak. Her eyes began to close. "V-Viv, no! Please don't leave me!"

"I love... you too" she choked out before she passed out due to shock. 

"Vivian. Wake up!" Adam tried shaking her but she wouldn't move. He then started to search Zep's pockets, hoping that the key to unlock his and Vivian's chains would be there. All he did end up finding was a wallet and a tape recorder. He pressed play.

_Hello Mr. Hindle. Or as they called you around the hospital: Zep. I want you to make a choice. There’s a slow-acting poison coursing through your system which only I have the antidote for. Will you murder and mother and her child to save yourself? Listen carefully, if you will. There are rules._

If that wasn't bad enough, the dead body that was in the room, turned out not to be dead. He stood up and Adam stared at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"The key to that chain is in the bathtub" the man said. Adam looked at the tub, remembering that the key had went down the drain. Adam grabbed Zep's gun and pointed it at the man, but before he could shoot, the man electrocuted him. Adam dropped the gun and his body spasmed. The man stepped out of the bathroom, turning off the lights. 

"Game over" was the last thing the man said before slamming the door shut. Adam screamed out 'no' in terror. It was dark, and he was alone, with the exception of a passed out Vivian, who Adam was unsure was ever going to wake up again. 

 


	12. visit to the police station

It had been three days since Vivian went missing. Michelle grew concerned when she hadn't received a call in those three days. The worst went to her mind, and she thought that Warren had something to do with it. That's what brought her and Allen to the police station.

"Chelle, are you sure about this? Maybe Vivian just needed some time to herself" Allen said.

"Allen, I know my sister. She's called me every single day since the day dad died. I feel like something may have happened to her, and I get the feeling Warren is behind it" Michelle said.

"Alright. I can understand that. You could have called your brother. He's an FBI Agent, isn't he?" 

"Yes, but Nick is deep in a case with his two partners. Besides, there's a detective here that handled Vivian's case and I'd like to talk to him about it" A woman with wavy brown hair approached Michelle and Allen. Michelle quickly recognized her as Detective Allison Kerry.

"Detective Kerry"

"Is everything okay Michelle? How's your sister? I heard that Warren got out" Kerry asked.

"That's actually what I'm here about. Is Detective Hoffman here?"

"No, he isn't, but I'd be more than happy to help. Please, come with me" Michelle and Allen both followed Kerry into her office. "Something tells me something happened to Vivian, otherwise you wouldn't be here"

"Vivian hasn't called me in three days. That isn't normal. She calls me every day, but I haven't heard from her" 

"Maybe she just forgot to call you? It does happen" 

"No, Detective! She never forgets! She hasn't since our dad died!" Michelle said, slamming her fists on the desk. Kerry jumped in her seat, and Allen placed his hand on his wife's shoulder. "It has to be Warren. He must have taken her"

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes, Kerry. I'm positive. I even have this" Michelle pulled out a ziploc bag with pieces of paper in them. "It's a note that Vivian sent her. She ripped it up but she never threw it out. I took these when I visited her one day. If she ripped it up, then it has to be from him" 

"Okay. Please wait here for a moment. I need to go get Vivian's and Warren's files" Kerry said before she left the room for a moment. When she came back, she had the two files in her hands. First, Kerry looked through Vivian's file. She had one prior arrest due to possession of drugs. Kerry's partner, Detective Matthews was the one who arrested her. However, he let her go when she said that Warren forced her into holding the drugs for him. Kerry then looked through Warren's. He had a lengthy number of arrests. Most of them were for drug possession, and assault charges.

"I just have to ask, but is there anyone else who knows Vivian that seems to have suspicious behaviour?"

"Besides us, her neighbour Adam and her best friend Amanda, she never really talks or hangs out with anybody. She usually just goes to therapy and then goes right home" Michelle said.

"Okay. We'll start looking into this case and let you know if anything comes up. I'll make sure to inform Detective Hoffman" Kerry said.

"Thank you Detective Kerry. We'll make sure to call you if we find her" With that, Michelle and Allen left.

* * *

"They're going to find her, and when they do, they'll arrest Warren on kidnapping charges and he'll be back in prison" Allen said

"I hope so" Michelle said. When she and Allen approached the front door, they were surprised to find Amanda Young. They knew how close Vivian and Amanda were. Amanda must have heard about Vivian's disappearance. "Amanda, what are you doing here?"

"Did you hear about Vivian?" Allen asked.

"I did, and I want you to know that she's safe" Amanda said. 

"You know where she is? Tell us!" Michelle said.

"I can't do that, but I promise you two are going to see her soon" That was the last thing Amanda said before she left. Michelle watched as she left. She always found Amanda sort of odd, and sometimes she seemed rather obsessed with Vivian. Michelle then started to suspect that she had something to do with her sister's disappearance.  


	13. saviour

Amanda went to the bathroom, three days after Lawrence, Adam's and Vivian's game, like she was instructed to do. She had a flashlight with her along with a key and a wheelchair. She opened the door and turned on the flashlight. She moved it around the room, shining it on a passed out Adam first. Amanda felt the guilt pinch at her but he wasn't the reason she was here. She then pointed to flashlight to Vivian. She was still passed out but she was breathing. Amanda pushed the wheelchair over to her, and kneeled beside her. She leaned in close to her and started stroking her hair.

"Viv, it's me" Amanda whispered in her ear.

"Mandy..." Vivian murmured weakly. Her eyes opened to thin slits. She managed to make out Amanda's face, illuminated by the flashlight.

"Shh, shh. It's okay. I'm gonna get you out of here" Amanda stood up and walked away. Vivian began to panic.

"No, please. Don't leave me here"

"I'm not" Amanda grabbed Vivian's chained up ankle. She used the key she had to unlock it. Vivian could feel relief when the cool metal left her skin. "Come on. I'm getting you out of here" Vivian tried to move but she was still weak and in pain from having a bullet stuck in her shoulder. Amanda picked her up and sat her in the wheelchair. "We'll get you something to eat and drink, and we'll get your shoulder fixed" Amanda began pushing her out of the bathroom.

"Adam. What about Adam?"

"I'm sorry Viv. I was only supposed to come and get you" Once they left the bathroom, Amanda closed the door. Vivian's eyes closed and she passed out again.

* * *

When Vivian woke up again, she found herself on a bed. She looked over and saw Amanda sitting beside her with a tray of food.

"You must be starving. It's a good thing I made you some mashed potatoes. I know it's one of your favorites. I also brought you some water" Amanda said. She grabbed the cup of water. She held the straw to Vivian's mouth and she took a long drink. Amanda then grabbed the potatoes and the fork, and she began to feed Vivian.

"Thank you Amanda" Vivian said

"You don't need to thank me Viv. You're my best friend. You know that I love you and I'd do anything for you" Amanda said.

"I know, and I love you too" Amanda smiled even though she knew that Vivian didn't love her the same way she did. Vivian tried to move but winced when she felt the pain in her shoulder.

"You've got a bullet stuck in your shoulder, but don't worry. John said he'd remove it"

"Who's John?"

"You'll meet him very shortly" Amanda got up to leave, but Vivian stopped her.

"Michelle. I need to see Michelle"

"I promise, you will. Right now though, you need to rest. I'll be right back" Amanda said before she left.

* * *

Vivian waited patiently for Amanda to return. While she did, she began to wonder about something. How did Amanda know where she was? She didn't have much time to think about however, because Amanda returned. She was with someone. He was wearing a robe of black and red. He lowered his hood, revealing his face.

"Hello Vivian" he said. Vivian went wide eyed as she recognized his voice from the tapes. "My name is John"

 


	14. a preposition

John tended to the wound in Vivian's shoulder. He removed the bullet and cleaned the wound. Amanda was on the opposite side of Vivian, holding her hand and smiling down at her. Vivian's attention turned from Amanda to John.

"How do you know me?" Vivian asked.

"You may not remember but we have met before. Your father and I shared a room at the hospital. We became very good friends. You and your sister visited often. I believe her name is Michelle" John explained.

"Yes. Ever since my dad died, it's just been me and her. There's our brother Nick, but he gets so caught up in his work. He's an FBI agent" It was quiet for a moment before Vivian spoke again. "Why did you do this to me?"

"I'm the one who suggested to put you in the game" Amanda said.

"But why?"

"You had a similar connection to Adam and Dr. Gordon. I know you have trouble trusting men ever since Warren Braden was arrested, and got out of prison earlier than he should have. You trusted both men, and they betrayed that trust. Dr. Gordon gave you unwanted attention, and Adam secretly took photos of you" John said

"Yeah but I've forgiven them both"

"I know. You were willing to sacrifice yourself for Adam, and I can see in your eyes that you wish you could have taken Dr. Gordon's place"

"Even if you didn't forgive them, you still would have lived. I would have come to get you out of that bathroom either way" Amanda said.

"When can I see my sister? I haven't called her in three days. She's probably very worried and already reported me missing to the cops" Vivian said

"Very soon. I promise you. I wish to discuss something with you first" John said. He grabbed another key and gave it to Amanda. "I want you to leave us while we talk"

"What's this for?" she asked.

"An extra key for Adam's chain"

"But he failed his test"

"Vivian forgave him and she deserves to see him. Go set him free" Amanda nodded and went off to the bathroom. She wasn't too happy about letting Adam go but this is what John wanted and more importantly, this is what Vivian wanted. Vivian and John were alone.

"You're really letting him go?" Vivian asked.

"Yes" John said

"Where's Lawrence? Is he okay?"

"I promise you that he is alive and he is recovering. Do you know why I do what I do?"

"You mean you don't just put people in situations where they either have to hurt themselves or die just for the sake of it?"

"People don't value their lives enough. It's not until they're faced with imminent death that they learn the true meaning of life. Those that have the will to live, survive and start to appreciate their life. Those who fail my tests simply don't deserve their lives. They don't appreciate life"

"Like Amanda. She was a drug user, and then you tested her. She hasn't used anything since then"

"She had the will to survive. She was grateful to be alive. Now she helps me. She helps me to help others see the value of life"

"Is that what happens? Anyone who survives your tests, you ask them to help you"

"Only if they seem worthy. I find you worthy"

"You want me to help you and Amanda test people?"

"Yes. You don't need to make your decision right now. You need to recover and regain your strength" With that, John left Vivian alone. She thought hard about John's preposition and it didn't take her long to come up with her answer.

 

 


	15. reunion

Amanda arrived to the bathroom. She hesitated to open the door. She knew how Adam felt about Vivian, and she knew Vivian felt the exact same way about him. It made Amanda's heart twist with jealousy. John, however, wanted her to let him free and she didn't want to disappoint him. She opened the door and turned on the flashlight. She pointed the light towards Adam. He was still asleep. She walked over to him and kneeled beside him.

"Adam" she whispered. She placed her hand under Adam's nose. She could feel hot air. "Adam, wake up" His eyes slowly opened.

"Amanda..." he murmured. He turned his head slightly and noticed that Vivian was gone. He went into a panic. "Vivian, where is she? Is she okay? Is she dead?"

"Viv is fine" Amanda reached for the lock on Adam's chain and unlocked it with the extra key. "I'm gonna take you to her" She helped Adam get up. She helped to support him as the two of them left.

* * *

 Vivian had garnered enough strength to begin walking around. She decided to take a look around. During her exploration, she discovered many of John's blueprints, traps and tools. She found it all rather fascinating.

"Feeling better already?" John's voice spooked her.

"A little, yes. Is everything here your design?" Vivian asked.

"Yes, and I've built everything too. Somethings I have some help with"

"I've thought about your question and I've come up with my answer. I'd like to help you" In response, John put his hand on her shoulder.

"If you choose to join me, know that there is no turning back"

"I thought clearly about this and my answer is yes"

"Am I interrupting?" Amanda spoke.

"No, not all. Vivian has decided to aid in our cause"

"I told you she would" Amanda approached Vivian, and took her hands. "There's someone here who wants to see you"

* * *

Amanda brought Vivian to a room where Adam was fast asleep.

"He's fine. Just a bit starved and dehydrated. I already gave him some food and water. He's got a wound in his shoulder, but it's not as serious as yours was. I'd still take him to a hospital, and you should probably go too" Amanda said. Vivian nodded and sat at Adam's bedside. She placed her hand on Adam's and wrapped her fingers around it. He responded by wrapping his hand around hers, and giving it a squeeze. His eyes opened and fell upon Vivian.

"Viv?" he said.

"Yes, Adam. It's me. You're okay. We're both okay" Vivian said. She looked up at Amanda and noticed the bitter look she was giving Adam, but decided to ignore it. "Amanda, do you think you could leave us alone?"

"Yeah. Sure" Amanda said. She left the room, giving the two some privacy. Adam managed to sit up in his bed. Vivian's arms wrapped around him. She was careful enough not to hurt his shoulder.

"I thought you were dead Viv. You passed out and I thought you were never gonna wake up again. I didn't want you to leave me" Adam said.

"Adam, I'm never going to leave you. I promise" Vivian said. She touched her forehead with his. "I love you Adam"

"I love you too Viv" Their lips pressed against each other, and they shared their first kiss. Little did they know, Amanda was listening and heard everything that they said. She felt anger and jealousy boiling in her stomach. She grabbed the nearest sharp object, and squeezed it in her hand. Blood dripped down onto the floor, but she didn't care.

_Vivian was mine first. She'll always be mine._

 


	16. surprise visitor

After Vivian was done catching up with Adam, she left the room. Amanda was sitting on a table, blankly staring at the wall with blood dripping down her hand.

"Oh my God. Amanda, what happened?" Vivian asked.

"Huh?" Amanda replied, coming back to reality. She looked at her hand and shrugged. "I don't know. I just cut my hand. It's no big deal"

"Yes it is. You're bleeding" Vivian searched around for some gauze. She found some and walked over to Amanda. She grabbed her bloodied hand and wrapped the gauze around it. Amanda stared at her while she did so. "Does that feel okay?"

"It feels fine. If you're ready to go home, I'll take you to Michelle. I'll even take Adam if you want"

"Thanks Amanda. I'd really appreciate that" Vivian wrapped her arms around Amanda, pulling her into a hug. Amanda smiled, wrapping her arms around her in return and nuzzled her face into Vivian's neck.

* * *

Amanda took Vivian and Adam over to Michelle's house. She pulled up into the driveway.

"Well, here we are" Amanda said.

"Thanks Amanda. I hope Michelle won't be mad at me" Vivian said. Adam grabbed her hand and she looked over to him. Amanda watched the two in the rear view mirror.

"She's your sister. Why would she be mad?" he asked.

"The last time I saw her, it was the rare occasion I was drunk out of my mind. Then I go three or four days without calling because I was chained by my feet to a pipe in some bathroom"

"That was not your fault. Don't blame yourself"

"She probably called the cops or something" Vivian noticed a familiar car in the driveway. It wasn't Michelle and Allen's car. "Wait, I know whose car that is" Vivian got out of the car and approached the front door. Amanda and Adam shortly followed after her. She knocked on the door, wincing at the slight pain in her shoulder.

"You okay?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. It's just my shoulder"

"Like I said, both of you should get to a hospital" Amanda said. The door was opened by Allen. He was shocked but relieved to see Vivian at the door.

"Viv? Oh my God, Viv! You're okay! Come in, all of you" Allen said. The three of them followed Allen to the living room. "Honey, she's here! She's okay! We found her, Detective" Once they got to the living room, Vivian was relieved to see Michelle, and surprised to see Detective Hoffman.

"Vivian" Michelle said. She got up from the couch, and went over to her sister. She hugged her tight, making Vivian wince. "Sis, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. My shoulder just got injured. It's a long story that I'll tell you later" Vivian said. She looked over to Detective Hoffman and they locked eyes with each other. "What's Detective Hoffman doing here?"

"Your sister came to the station and reported you missing. She had reason to believe that your ex had something to do with it. Can I talk to you in private, Vivian?" Hoffman said.

"Yeah, sure"

"Adam, Amanda. Why don't you come into the kitchen? Dinner's almost ready" Michelle said. Everyone went into the kitchen, leaving Vivian and the detective alone. She sat beside him on the couch.

"Do you want to tell me where you were?" Hoffman asked. Vivian didn't want to tell him what really happened so she came up with something different.

"I was staying with Amanda for a few days. I guess I just forgot to call" she said.

"Okay. How did you hurt your shoulder?"

"I tripped and fell funny. Look, Detective. I'm fine. I haven't heard anything from Warren in a while and if I do, I'll let you know" Hoffman wasn't buying her story but he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with her. At least not tonight.

"Alright. I won't waste your time with anymore questions" Hoffman put his hand on Vivian's knee and she got that uncomfortable feeling. "If anything does come up, don't hesitate to call me" He got up to leave but before he did, he gave Vivian a smirk and a wink. Moments after he left, Adam came into the living room.

"Dinner's ready. You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm starving"

 


	17. hospital visit

Vivian still hadn't told her sister what happened to her, even after Michelle started questioning her about the bullet wound in her shoulder. She saw it one night after Vivian got out of the shower. That's what brought them to Saint Eustace Hospital. They sat in the waiting room, and Michelle started questioning her sister on her wound.

"You told me you fell and landed on your shoulder" Michelle said.

"Chelle, not here. Please" Vivian said.

"What happened? Who shot you?"

"It's nothing. I just got caught in a robbery, and I happened to get shot. The cops came before anything more serious could happen"

"You got shot in the shoulder. I'd say that was pretty serious. Was this while you were staying with Amanda?" Vivian could sense the bitterness in her sister's voice when she said the name.

"What have you got against Amanda?"

"Something just doesn't seem right about her. I don't understand why you're friends" Before Vivian could answer, one of the nurses approached them.

"Miss Goodwin, the doctor will see you now" the nurse said. Vivian and Michelle both stood up, but the nurse stopped Vivian. "I'm sorry, but Dr. Gordon just wants Vivian in the room" Wait, Dr. Gordon? He's still alive?

"Erm, okay. That's fine" Michelle said, hesitantly. She didn't trust him being alone with her sister. She knew about his feelings for her. Michelle grabbed her sister's hand. "If he tries any funny business, you tell me"

"I'll be fine" Vivian assured her. She followed the nurse to Dr. Gordon's office.

* * *

Vivian waited nervously in Dr. Gordon's office. How the hell was he still alive? He sawed off his own foot. Surely he should have bled out. Unless...

"Vivian" the doctor's voice said. Vivian turned her head to look at him. There he was, alive and well. She noticed that he now had a prosthetic foot and walked with a cane.

"Dr. Gordon" she said. He smiled at her and closed the door. He then sat down at his desk. "I thought you were dead"

"And I thought you were still chained up in that bathroom. How did you get out?"

"It's a long story"

"And Adam?"

"He's okay. We're staying with my sister for a bit. How's Alison and Diana?" Vivian asked. She could tell by the look on Dr.Gordon's face that something had happened. "Alison and I are getting a divorce. She blames me for what happened to them. She's planning on taking Diana with her"

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"But it doesn't matter" Dr. Gordon moved to the chair that was next to Vivian. He took her hands in his. "We don't have to sneak around anymore. You and I can be together without worries" Vivian pulled her hands away, and she stood up.

"No, we can't"

"Why not?"

"I don't feel the same way that you do, and besides, I'm with Adam now"

"Really? After what he did to you?" There was now a possessive demeanor in Dr. Gordon's voice. "He invaded your privacy"

"Yeah, well at least he didn't use me to cheat on his wife" Vivian spat. She tried to open the door, and Dr. Gordon slammed his hand on it, preventing her from doing so. He then used the same hand to grab cup her cheek.

"I wasn't using you. Can't you see how much I care about you?" He tried to kiss her but Vivian leaned away so he couldn't.

"Goodbye Dr. Gordon" She left the room, leaving behind an angry Dr. Gordon.

 


	18. coming clean

On their way home, Vivian asked Michelle to stop by the drug store. She picked up the stuff she needed to turn her hair blonde. Vivian felt like she needed a change. After that, they went home.

"What made you decide to go blonde?" Michelle asked.

"Oh, just wanting to try something new" Vivian said.

"You seem quiet. Is everything okay" Michelle placed her hand on her sister's arm. "Did Dr. Gordon try anything?"

"No!" Vivian denied louder than she should have. She followed it up with a sigh. "Look, Chelle. I haven't been entirely truthful with you but if you help me do my hair, I'll tell you everything"

"Deal"

* * *

As Michelle worked on Vivian's hair, Vivian told her sister everything. She told her about being chained to her ankle in the bathroom, Zep shooting her in the shoulder and she came clean about her affair, albeit coerced, with Dr. Gordon.

"Oh, Viv. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. How did you get out?" Michelle asked.

"I don't remember. I passed out and when I woke up, I was in a hospital" Vivian lied. She didn't want Michelle knowing about Amanda's involvement. Michelle didn't like Amanda enough as it is already. "I was in the hospital. That's why I wasn't calling. I didn't know what to tell you"

"No, I get it. I understand. But I do want to talk about Dr. Gordon"

"Michelle, no"

"Vivian, yes. Why didn't you tell me? When he wanted to see you today, it wasn't about your shoulder, was it?"

"No. He told me that he divorced his wife, and that we could be together now. He tried to kiss me and that's when I walked out" Michelle sighed and reached for the phone.

"I'm calling Detective Hoffman"

"No!" Vivian took the phone before Michelle could dial the number.

"Why not?" Michelle grabbed the phone again. "You need to tell the cops that Dr. Gordon assaulted--"

"He never raped me if that's what you're implying. He never forced himself on me and I never said no"

"But you said he coerced you. That's the same thing"

"Michelle, please just don't call Detective Hoffman" Vivian begged her sister. She put the phone down. "Thank you"

"I thought you liked Detective Hoffman. Especially after he got Warren put away"

_That was before he started making unwanted advances towards me._ Of course she didn't want Michelle knowing. It was bad enough she now knew about Dr. Gordon. "Well, Warren isn't exactly put away anymore. Chelle, you just have to let me do this on my own, okay?"

"Okay. Come on, it's time to wash your hair. Leave the dye in any longer and your hair will turn green"

* * *

Vivian sat in her bedroom, looking at herself in the mirror. Michelle decided to go the extra mile and give her a haircut. Vivian honestly felt so refreshed after seeing her new look. She had barely heard the bedroom door open.

"Vivian? Michelle said you'd be in here" Adam said. Vivian turned around to look at him. "Whoa. You changed your hair"

"Yeah. I just needed a change" Vivian said.

"I like it. It suits you. You're really hot as a blonde" Vivian smiled at his compliment. She walked up to him. Her lips pressed against his. Their kiss got heated really fast, and soon they began removing each other's clothes. "Wait, Viv. Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes, Adam. I do" she assured him. They proceeded with their passionate night, unaware that someone was watching them through the window with jealous eyes.

 


	19. another accomplice

Vivian woke up when she heard her phone vibrating on her bedside table. She picked it up, and saw that she had a message from Amanda.

I need to meet with you today. I have something important to discuss with you.

Okay. Just give me a time and place.

Actually, I'll come pick you up.

Vivian put her phone down. Adam, who was laying beside her, wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Amanda just texted me. She wants to meet up today" Vivian replied. She turned around so that she was facing Adam. He couldn't help but admire her.

"You know the first day I met you, I knew you were gonna be mine someday"

"Oh yeah? What made you so sure of that?"

"Well, you're my girlfriend now, aren't you?"

"I suppose I am" She pressed her lips against his.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Amanda sat outside in a van, waiting for her best friend. John wanted to see Vivian. They were going to start another game soon, and he wanted both Amanda and Vivian to be apart of it. Amanda had a knife that she was twirling in her hand. She thought back to last night. Her brain was implanted with the images of Vivian and Adam together. It made her angry. Not at Vivian though, but at Adam. The person who stole Vivian from her. Why couldn't he just have been left in the bathroom? With an angry growl, she stabbed the knife into the dashboard.

"Woah, Amanda. Is everything alright?" Amanda was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that Vivian had opened the door.

"Yeah. I'm fine" Amanda replied.

"You sure? I mean, stabbing the dashboard-"

"I said I'm fine!"

"Okay! Please don't get mad at me" Amanda smiled and looked over at her best friend. She could feel her anger disappear when she saw her beautiful face.

"I could never be mad at you"

* * *

They arrived at the warehouse. Amanda told Vivian why they were here, but there was one small detail that she was leaving out. It was about someone else who worked with John. She wanted to tell Vivian about this person before she saw him. She knew how Vivian felt about him.

"You okay Viv? You seem nervous" Amanda asked.

"Just a little. This will be my first time helping with a game and not be an actual victim of it" Vivian said.

"I promise you, everything will be fine. John will tell you everything you need to do, and it's important that you follow the rules"

"Thanks Amanda" Vivian grabbed her hand.

"Look, there's something else you should know"

"Whatever it is, you can tell me later" Amanda gave her a weak smile, and nodded. Without letting go of each other's hands, they entered the warehouse.

"Amanda?" a deep voice said. Vivian's face dropped when she recognized whose voice it was. Amanda look over at Viv, and squeezed her hand. He had found them, and his eyes fell upon Amanda. "We were starting to think you weren't going to show up"

"Sorry I'm late but I had to get our new accomplice" Amanda said. He looked over to Vivian, and an instant smirk fell upon his face.

"Miss Goodwin"

"Detective Hoffman"

 

 


	20. the game plan

Vivian gripped tighter onto Amanda's hand. Hoffman still had that smirk on his face, and his eyes were glued tight onto the girl. Soon, however, his eyes left her face and trailed down to Amanda and Vivian's connected hands. He then looked right at Amanda with a glare and all she did was smirk at him in return.

"Viv, why don't you go find John? I need to have a word with the detective" Amanda said. Vivian nodded, and let go of her hand. She tried her best to avoid eye contact with Hoffman as she walked by, but it didn't stop him from grabbing her wrist and leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"I like your hair. It suits you" he said. Vivian looked at him, and saw the dark gleam in his eyes. She pulled her hand away from him and walked away. When she was gone, Amanda was the first one to speak.

"Detective, I think it'd be best for everyone if you just stay away from her" she said.

"Are you just saying that because of your little crush on her?" Hoffman responded.

"I do not have a crush on her! She's my best friend, and I really care about her" Hoffman could see through Amanda's lie. "Just stay away from her"

"I don't think you understand that I'm the only one who can protect her"

"She doesn't need your protection!"

"Are you sure about that? How long is it going to be until Warren finds her? When he does, I'm going to be the first one she calls, and I'll make sure he doesn't lay a hand on her"

"If you really wanted to protect her, you would have made sure that he spent his twenty year sentence instead of two" That was the last thing Amanda said before she walked away, leaving behind an angry Hoffman.

* * *

Vivian had found John. He was in a wheelchair holding a mask up to his face. He noticed her approaching.

"I assume Amanda told you why I wanted you here" John said.

"She did"

"Those police files on the desk. I want you to take a look at them for me" Vivian grabbed the folder and opened it. "You may recognize a few of the faces" She looked through the photos and reports. She came across Amanda's and her own, from the time she was arrested for possession of drugs Warren forced her into. Finally, she came upon the last file. She recognized him instantly.

"Xavier Chavez" she said. He was Warren's drug dealer, and friend. She's met him on multiple occasions. "I know him"

"I know you do, but that's not why I want you in the game. You, Amanda, and these people all share one thing in common. You were all arrested by the same detective"

"Eric Matthews. He let me go though when I explained what happened. And Amanda, he faked the evidence to get her arrested"

"He did for all of them. This is as much his test as it is theirs. That being said, I have an important task of you. You know Detective Matthews' son"

"Daniel? I tutor him from time to time"

"Yes, that's why I'm asking you to do this task. He trusts you. You will sedate him and bring him to a location that Amanda will disclose with you. When the game starts, you and Amanda will act like test subjects. You will not tell the others what to do, you will just provide choices. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do. All of it" Vivian assured him. At that moment, Amanda and Hoffman joined them.

"Is Vivian caught up?" Amanda asked.

"Yes. She knows her task. We are ready to begin our game" John said. Vivian took a deep breath. This was to be her first game as an apprentice and she didn't know what to expect.

 


	21. end of part one

So this is the end of part one. As you can see, I'm making each story follow along with each movie. This means that Strangers pt.2 will follow along with Saw II. Stay tuned and I will let you know when the next one is published. Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed the story.

 


End file.
